Charlotte LinLin
|prima = Capitolo 651 |affi = Pirati di Big Mom; imperatori |ruolo = Piratessa (imperatrice) }} Charlotte Linlin, nota anche con l'appellativo di Big Mom, è l'ultimo degli imperatori a essere stato rivelato, e l'unica donna del gruppo. Il suo soprannome è stato svelato alla fine della guerra di Marineford, mentre il suo vero nome è stato rivelato per la prima volta da Pappagu. Aspetto Linlin è apparsa solo una volta e la sua figura era parzialmnete immersa nell'ombra. Quello che si intuisce è che sia una donna enorme la cui faccia sembra più grande del resto del corpo. Ha una bocca sproporzionata, lunghi capelli ricci e grandi occhi sporgenti. Indossa un vestito a pois. Carattere Ama tantissimo i dolci, al punto da costringere tutte le isole sotto la sua protezione a fornirle un quantitativo mensile di dolci come ricompensa. Ne è ossessionata a tal punto da non esitare a distruggere chi non riesce a tenere fede al patto. Sembra avere una concezione capitalistica del mondo, tanto che Pappagu pensa che la sua protezione dell'isola degli uomini-pesce possa nascondere intenti affaristici. Tuttavia il suo interesse per i dolci è superiore a quello per oro e gioielli. Dal suo punto di vista, i pirati non possono accettare compromessi di nessun tipo, dato che in cambio dell'intero tesoro nazionale le veniva chiesto di attendere solo due settimane per recuperare il tempo perso. Inoltre è molto vorace, al punto da avere sempre la bava alla bocca e da non farsi scrupoli a mangiare i propri subordinati per placare la fame. Relazioni Ciurma I suoi subordinati la chiamano "Mama" e sembrano avere paura di lei. Inoltre sembra che l'imperatrice sia disposta a mangiarli per placare la sua fame. Finora soltanto Bobbin ha dimostrato di non temerla, tanto da parlare apertamente con lei e da suggerirle di distruggere l'isola degli uomini-pesce. Monkey D. Garp Molto probabilmente conosce Garp, perchè quando Rufy si presenta, lei lo inquadra come il nipote del leggendario Marine. Monkey D. Rufy Quando Charlotte Linlin ha mandato due dei suoi sottoposti sull'isola degli uomini-pesce a ritirare il quantitativo mensile di dolciumi, Rufy le ha parlato via lumacofono dichiarandosi unico responsabile per la loro mancanza. Big Mom comprende che si tratta di una bugia, ma ammira il coraggio della supernova e decide di accettare il suo desiderio di prendersi la responsabilità di quanto accaduto. Inoltre Rufy ritiene che sia da pazzi lasciare l'isola sotto la protezione di qualcuno che la distruggerebbe per una cosa così futile. Dichiara quindi guerra all'imperatrice, affermando che arriverà nel Nuovo Mondo e che la sconfiggerà, prendendo l'isola sotto la sua protezione. Protettorati Sembra che Linlin estenda la sua protezione solo sulle isole che possono ripagarla con una gran quantità mensile di dolci, e che non esiti a distruggerle se non riescono a rispettare il patto. Forza e abilità Essendo uno degli imperatori, Charlotte Linlin è una dei più potenti pirati al mondo. Si sa anche che la donna al momento è la protettrice dell'isola degli uomini-pesce, ruolo preso dopo la morte di Barbabianca, il che indica la sua grande influenza, simile a quella del suo predecessore. Gli astri di saggezza ritengono che sia una delle poche persone in grado di sconfiggere ed uccidere Teach. Ha una bocca enorme con cui riesce a inghiottire una persona intera. Inoltre la sua saliva sembra essere corrosiva, forse per via dei suoi potenti succhi gastrici. Storia Saga dopo la guerra Dopo la battaglia di Marineford e la morte di Edward Newgate, l'isola degli uomini-pesce era tornata nuovamente indifesa dalle scorribande dei pirati che attaccavano nel tentativo di rapire sirene da rivendere come schiavi. Big Mom ha deciso di proteggere l'isola con la sua influenza pretendendo caramelle come ricompensa, rendendo necessaria la costruzione sull'isola di una fabbrica di caramelle. Saga dell'isola degli uomini-pesce Dopo la battaglia tra pirati di Cappello di paglia e nuovi pirati uomini-pesce, Linlin manda due uomini sull'isola per riscuotere il quantitativo mensile di dolciumi, non sapendo che la fabbrica è stata distrutta. Il ministro della sinistra a questo punto teme la furia del'imperatrice, definendola un mostro di crudeltà. Linlin appare per la prima volta su Whole Cake Island, entusiasta per la festa che avrà luogo entro quatto giorni e che sarà a base dei dolci preparati sull'isola degli uomini-pesce. Per l'eccitazione si mangia un suo subordinato. Poco dopo fa la sua comparsa Bobbin e le annuncia che un'isola che poco tempo prima non aveva pagato l'imperatrice è stata distrutta come da programma. Quando scopre che anche l'isola degli uomini-pesce non ha dolci sufficienti per onorare il patto, Big Mom telefona direttamente ai suoi sottoposti giunti sul luogo. Alla telefonta risponde però Rufy, che lei riconosce come il nipote di Garp. Rufy offre il tesoro reale appena ottenuto come rimborso, e Tamago le fa notare che pochi giorni prima Eustass Kid ha distrutto due delle loro navi, quindi sarebbero necessari dei soldi per costruirne delle nuove, concedendo all'isola due settimane per recuperare il tempo perso. Big Mom però rifiuta l'accordo, dicendo che i pirati non dovrebbero mai scendere a compromessi. She then tells Tamago that she has become interested in Luffy, and will change target of her wrath from Fishman Island to Luffy alone. Luffy then tells her that it is too dangerous to leave her in charge of the Fishman Island and he will defeat her when they meet in New World. Luffy then declares he will make Fishman Island his territory when he defeats her. Big Mom's face can only twitch at Luffy's words. Traduzioni ed adattamenti Il soprannome di Charlotte Linlin è stato romanizzato come "Big Mom" in One Piece Green, mentre come "Big Mam" nel capitolo 610. Nel capitolo 651 è stato romanizzato nuovamente come "Big Mom". Curiosità * Condivide il nome con Charlotte de Berry e Charlotte Badger. * Il fatto che viva su Whole Cake Island e che mangi i suoi subordinati sono un probabile riferimento alla strega di Hänsel e Gretel, che viveva in una casa fatta di dolci. * Il suo aspetto è molto diverso dalla silhouette mostrata durante la spiegazione di Garp riguardante gli imperatori. Rispetto a quell'immagine ha un naso grosso e rotondo, e anche i denti sono grossi e arrotondati. Queste differenze comunque possono essere sorte durante il timeskip. Navigazione de:Charlotte Linlin en:Charlotte Linlin fr:Charlotte Linlin ca:Charlotte Linlin Categoria:Femmine Categoria:Personaggi del Nuovo Mondo Categoria:Imperatori